


The Sharpness of a Blade

by MoonlightxRain



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain
Summary: The Steel Shadow of Piltover was not who Fiora had been expecting to show up on her doorstep, but she supposed it was better her than another suitor.
Relationships: Fiora Laurent/Camille Ferros
Kudos: 16





	The Sharpness of a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, sweet, and with a hint of gay rivalry. I don't see anyone doing anything for this ship so I must do it myself. I'm still working on my other fics I swear life is just hard and I am but an egg.

It was unusual for House Laurent to receive visitors, at least those not wishing to court its Mistress. Fiora was not one to consider many people friends, though she was quite happy to consider a great many of them rivals. Although, it had to be noted that those rivals did not last very long in that position. In that regard, the only true rivals she had were out on the Fields, and there was little reason for any of them to visit her. So when word reached Fiora, who was practicing with a dummy on the Laurent Estate’s training grounds, that there was someone to see her, who was in fact not a suitor, she felt a mixture of intrigue and caution. Both feelings only intensified when her visitor was shown, by an extremely nervous maid, to the training grounds where she was.  
“Is your staff always this jittery with guests?”   
“Only when one such as yourself appears before them. Tales of the Steel Shadow of Piltover reach even here, Camille.”  
Fiora had to admit, even she was a bit taken aback. She waved the maid away to dismiss her, silently commending her. Camille Ferros was not a woman to be taken lightly, and had Fiora been of a weaker constitution she too would have found herself shaking at her sudden arrival. But Fiora Laurent was not of weaker constitution.  
“Flattery will get you nowhere my dear.” Camille’s tone remained measured, but Fiora could read the subtle humour in the statement.  
“In that case, why are you here?” Never one for much idle chatter, Fiora cut straight to the point. It was her way of life, after all.  
“I will be more than willing to divulge that information over a cup of tea.”

True to her word, Camille, after enjoying a lovely blend of chamomile made by Fiora herself, was sitting in Fiora’s study, ready to appease Fiora’s growing curiosity.   
“As you already know, I am the principal intellegencer of Clan Ferros, and I act to secure the future of my family, and indeed, all of Piltover.” Fiora nodded. This much was common knowledge to anyone who sought out information on Camille. “In my opinion, the progress of Piltover would be better ensured with strong alliances made to promote sharing and future cooperation between Piltover and other nations. It is with this line of thought of in mind that I have come here today. I seek to form an alliance of sorts, between Clan Ferros and House Laurent, in the interest of progress.” She punctuated this with a sip of tea, leaving Fiora to contemplate her words in silence.   
“Why House Laurent?” Fiora finally replied, fixing Camille with a curious stare.  
“Frankly, the way you run your House impresses me. It would seem your blade is not the only edge you possess.”  
“If I didn’t know better, I would almost say you’re flattering me.”  
“Flattery? My dear, I never did say the edge was sharp.”  
Camille smirked, and Fiora felt her temper flare, as well as something she couldn’t quite place, but didn’t care enough to try very hard to. Her hand flew to her sword, and she rose quickly. “Come with me, and let me show you how sharp it truly is.”   
It was a rare thing for Fiora to be so incensed, and somewhere inside herself she was confused as to why Camille’s remark had riled her up so much, but all of that mattered little compared to showing the augmented woman what Demacian steel would do to her precious hextech body.

Camille had arrived in the mid afternoon, but by the time Fiora was done proving to her exactly how sharp her edge was, the sun was almost setting. Fiora was bleeding from several slashes that marked her frame, none of which were more than skin deep, but Fiora gave as good as she got, and Camille too bled, though the color of her blood disconcerted Fiora, the liquid’s glowing blue colour giving Camille’s wounds an eerie glow.  
They were both panting, but for the first time all evening, Fiora’s face was lit with a smile.   
“I will accept you offer of an Alliance. House Laurent will gladly form ties with Clan Ferros.” She sheathed her sword, noting to herself that she’d definitely need to do some extra maintenance on it as soon as she could.  
“Is that how you settle all your negotiations?” Camille asked wearily, although she too was smiling, or at least smirking. Fiora had indeed proven to her how sharp her edge was, and Camille had to admit, at least to herself, that a fight to the death with this woman could easily prove fatal to both parties.  
“Yes, though this is the first time I didn’t have to explain to the other party’s family why I killed them.” 

Fiora smirked as she said this, and began walking back to her study, Camille soon following suit.


End file.
